El amor no entiende de razas
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Uta vio a Kaneki por primera vez cuando este todavía era humano. Dos desconocidos en plena calle, el chico no se dio cuenta de que había captado la atención de un Ghoul, y el Ghoul creía que jamás volvería a ver al joven... Pero ahí lo tenía ahora, como tantas otras veces, en su tienda de máscaras. No como cliente, si no como amigo ¿y tal vez algo más? (Uta/Kaneki) Yaoi.
**¡¿Es una broma?!**

 **¡Ni un solo Uta x Kaneki en español! o.o**

 **Pues nada, me he aparecido aquí con mi fic para cambiar eso xP**

 **Espero que os guste este pequeño primer capitulo.**

 **Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece, obviamente.**

* * *

— **EL AMOR NO ENTIENDE DE RAZAS —**

 _ **Pasaje de Ida y Vuelta**_

* * *

Uta vio a Kaneki por primera vez cuando este todavía era humano.

Fue en una de esas tardes de viernes, en el que el cielo se encontraba despejado de nubes y el sol brillaba alto, proporcionando un brillo y un envolvente calor que libraba al corazón de la pesadez del día a día en un suspiro. La típica clase de día que a todos les gusta aprovechar para salir a la calle y dar un paseo despreocupado, tanto humanos como Ghouls.

Uta no supo que le había dado ese día para cerrar temporalmente su tienda de mascaras, la que normalmente solo abandonaba para entregar un pedido, y salir a disfrutar del sol. Pero no se arrepentía de su decisión.

El joven llamaba la atención de algunos humanos, y también de otros Ghouls, no muy acostumbrados a ver jóvenes con medía cabeza rapada, la cara adornada con piercings y unos pocos de sus tatuajes esparcidos por todo su cuerpo, visibles, porque sus brazos estaban al descubierto al usar una camiseta negra. Pero eso no le importaba. Al fin al cabo, esos chismosos chapados a la antigua ni tan siquiera sospechaban que él no era humano, solo los otros Ghouls lo sabían al captar su aroma, así que aunque le mirasen todo lo que quisieran, no iban a chafarle el paseo por eso.

Iba dando vueltas sin un destino concreto, cuando un par de adolescentes humanos se acercaron a él corriendo en dirección contraria a la suya, en la misma acera. Se fijaron en Uta lo suficiente para esquivarlo a tiempo y seguir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¡Mierda, Kaneki! —se quejaba uno de los chicos, de cabellera naranja, al otro de cabellera castaña, quien se notaba que estaba poco acostumbrado al ejercicio físico, pues poco a poco se iba quedando cada vez más lejos del otro chico— ¡ve más rápido! ¡Llegaremos tarde a las clases de la tarde!

— ¡Y eso por culpa de quién! —rebatió irritado el otro, con respiración entrecortada por el cansancio de correr tanto con la mochila a la espalda.

Después de eso se perdieron de la vista de Uta, quien no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que había volteado para ver a esos dos alejarse con cara de shock. El joven Ghoul parpadeó un par de veces para volver a la realidad.

El aroma de ese chico de cabello castaño... aunque no era diferente al de un humano cualquiera, le había provocado una extraña sensación en la boca de su estomago cuando pasó por su lado casi rozandole hace apenas unos segundos, que jamás había sentido antes. Estaba seguro de que no podía ser hambre, ya que el día anterior se había comido entero un cadaver humano...

"¡Él no es comida!" —se encontró reprochándose a si mismo dentro de su mente.

¿Por qué ese pensamiento sin sentido tan de repente? Ese chico era un humano. Los humanos son comida para los Ghouls. Entonces, ¿por qué ese estudiante de cabello castaño debería ser diferente? No lo era. Y sin embargo... ¿por qué ya no era capaz de sacar de su mente la imagen de ese chico? Se notaba que era un poco mas joven que él, un universitario de unos 18 o 19 años. Su manera de vestir y su corte de cabello no eran nada del otro mundo, bastante normalitos sin seguir una moda concreta. Su delgadez y pálida piel solo apoyaban lo que decía antes su forma de correr: que seguramente era el típico chico antisocial que se pasaba la vida con la nariz pegada a un libro. Nada en él era suficientemente destacable para llamar la atención de un Ghoul que no estaba hambriento. ¿Entonces qué tenía escondido ese jodido humano para provocar esa reacción en él? El ardor acudió a sus mejillas sin saber porque, que extraño...

Uta volvió a voltear siguiendo su camino. Darle tantas vueltas a la cabeza sobre un completo desconocido era, como mínimo, una estupidez y una gran perdida de tiempo. Además, él acababa de tomar el tren para visitar la cafetería del señor Yoshimura en Tokyo... Se encontraba en Tokyo ahora mismo... Pero él vivía en Shinjuku. Supo entonces que las probabilidades de volver a ver a ese humano eran nulas.

De repente las ganas de tomar un día de asueto y de saludar a un viejo amigo se le fueron tan rápidamente como llegaron. Sin importarle tener que haber pagado un pasaje de ida y vuelta para nada, volvió a tomar el tren hacía Shinjuku. Se encontraba bastante decaído de repente y sin razón... por un desconocido.

Solo quería refujiarse en la soledad de la tienda cerrada y olvidar que alguna vez vio a ese humano de cabello castaño que "no era comida" y que cuyo aroma le hacía sentir cosas extrañas.

* * *

 **Espero que os gustase.**

 **¡Nos vemos! :D**


End file.
